


No Pokemon Like Your First

by MsFaust



Category: Fantastic Four, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly empowered Fantastic 4 discuss how they got their first Pokemon. Meant to take place in tresa_cho's series <i>The One Where They're Pokemon Trainers</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pokemon Like Your First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [America Just Might Need a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483805) by [tresa_cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho). 



"To be honest, I was originally planning to choose an Electric type as my first Pokemon." Reed rummaged through the Poke Puff case. "But while I was looking around the shop, an Abra teleported right behind me. I was pretty startled, more by being caught off guard than by his already being able to use telepathy to communicate. It turns out that he was on the high end of the intellectual spectrum for his species."

"You can relate, I figure," Johnny commented, offering a Spelon berry to Magby. The baby Fire-type cooed in delight as he took the berry and began to chow down.

"Yes," Reed answered, nodding. "That's actually why I picked him. I thought it would be nice to be able to talk to my Pokemon without having to 'dumb things down,' as it were. After all, Pokemon are not just pets or fighters. They're our friends."

"Heh, yeah," Ben agreed. "My brother Danny helped me catch my first Pokemon. He always told me that it didn't matter how rare a Pokemon is if it ain't strong. Machop and its evolutions can be very powerful. Same with Geodude." He glanced down at the armed rock.

"Geodude."

"What about you, Sue?" Reed's neck stretched over to where Sue was sitting with Togetic and Misdreavus. "How did you get your first Pokemon?"

Sue was quiet for a few moments, looking down. Just as Reed was about to say something, she finally spoke, her voice tinged with sadness.

"Togetic...was originally my mother's Pokemon. When Mom got sick, and found out she wasn't going to get better, she arranged for most of her Pokemon to be put up for adoption." She took a deep breath. "The night before she died, she and Dad called me into her room. They told me that even though I wasn't ten yet, they felt I was capable of caring for a Pokemon." Sue paused again, wiping away a tear. "I promised her that I'd take good care of Togetic."

"Clearly, you kept that promise," Reed said reassuringly. He looked at Johnny. "Did you know about that?"

"I was too young," Johnny replied. "As for me, I got Charmander from Professor Applewood. He was out of the usual trio, so he was giving away Kanto's starter Pokemon instead." He chuckled. "Not like I mind. Charmander's the only fire-type starter that evolves into something that can fly."

"To each their own, I suppose." Reed smiled. "Still, the first Pokemon is different from the rest. You never form a bond with a Pokemon the way you do with your first."

"No, you don't," agreed Sue, gently stroking Togetic's head.

**Author's Note:**

> -In this universe, the FF got their powers through a teleporter incident, similar to the Ultimate version and the 2015 movie. However, said incident occurred because a quartet of Pokemon (Ditto, Misdreavus, Magby, and Geodude) were hiding in part of the machine. As the machine had not been set to include them in the teleport, some of their traits were imprinted onto the four humans. After the Pokemon were found, it was revealed that their trainer IDs had been erased, with no chance of recovery. This resulted in them being adopted by the four.  
> -The FF's teams (as of this story):  
> Reed: Abra/Kadabra, Porygon/Porygon2 (Herbie), Ditto  
> Sue: Togetic, Misdreavus  
> Johnny: Charmander/Charmeleon, Cyndaquil, Magby  
> Ben: Machop/Machoke, Geodude  
> -Later additions:  
> Reed: Alakazam (evolved), PorygonZ (evolved), Aerodactyl, Rotom  
> Sue: Togekiss (evolved), Mismagius (evolved), Vaporeon, Phione  
> Johnny: Charizard (evolved), Magmar (evolved), Flareon, Quilava/Typhlosion (evolved)  
> Ben: Machamp (evolved), Graveler (evolved), Cranidos/Rampardos, Sandile/Krokorok/Krookodile


End file.
